The practice of excavation for construction and mining applications can be more effectively managed when teeth and adaptor assemblies are attached to the leading edge or lip of an excavator bucket. The chisel-like profile of the teeth provide an efficient means of penetrating hardened earthen materials since the tip of the teeth has far less mass than the broad leading edge of the bucket lip. The full force of the excavation equipment can be then applied to the tip of the teeth. Any number of teeth can be changed out on the adaptor as each becomes worn out and replaced.
An example of a commonly used tooth and adaptor system is illustrated in FIG. 1. Prior art tooth and adaptor assembly A is presently produced by numerous manufacturers worldwide. This basic system has been widely used for several decades since it has a simple design and is easily manufactured at a low cost. Typically, a plurality of teeth and adaptor assemblies A are rigidly mounted at equal spaces to excavation bucket lip B. This system is dependable and offers exceptional structural strength since retainer pinhole E is located on the vertical side of tooth C and retainer pin F is installed and removed horizontally from the side of assembly A as depicted in FIG. 1. Hammer H is used to hammer retainer pin F into and through spring clamp I, which maintains the position of retainer pin F in assembly A.
Assembly A is typically assembled as follows: Retainer pin spring clamp I is initially installed into recess hole J in the side of adaptor D and held in position until tooth C is fully seated onto adaptor D. Retainer pin F is then introduced into pinhole E on either vertical sidewall of tooth C and hammered horizontally and fully into position in pinhole K in adaptor D. FIG. 2 illustrates a cross-sectional view of tooth C fully seated onto adaptor D with spring clamp I seated in pin groove L thereby maintaining retainer pin F in the “home” position.
The shortcomings of this popular tooth and adaptor system lie in the installation and removal of retainer pin F during routine maintenance. The close proximity of these mounted assemblies A on an excavation bucket do not permit clear, direct access to tooth retainer pinhole E. Therefore, it can be an arduous exercise to replace tooth C on adaptor D. The installation of tooth C necessitates significant hammering with an adequate hammer H to push retainer pin F through spring clamp I to the fully seated position in adaptor D. It can then take numerous impact blows to drift punch tool G (which can be misaligned due to the close proximity of assemblies A) to initiate movement of retainer pin F out through pinhole E and subsequent impact blows to fully remove retainer pin F. The whole of this maintenance service work is impeded by not having clear, direct access to retainer pinhole E in tooth C. These maintenance procedures have been the accepted norm for many years.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a retainer pin and tooth for a tooth and adaptor assembly that are simple, easy and safe to install and remove.